COMA
by Baekzel
Summary: Hanya sebuah Penantian dimana akhirnya akan berujung penyesalan/"Baiklah, sampai Jumpa Choi Junhong"/DALO INSIDE/RNR Please/ONESHOT *push up sama Jongup*


COMA

.

.

Annyeong^w^)/ Ini Ffke3ku sekaligus FF Angst pertamaku._.

Mian aku.. baru baru aja bikin angst :D

Jadi Aku butuh kritik dan saran._.

.

DaeLo[Daehyun x Zelo]

B.A.P [Milik saya dan tuhan xD #plak! Dan Babyz]

.

(italic itu POVnya zelo dan yang biasa POV dariku(?))

Happy Reading^^

.

Seorang Pemuda berkulit tan sedari tadi tampak tak berkutik menatap sesosok pemuda manis yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang putih yang sudah terlihat kusam itu. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari menggenggam tangan mungil milik pemuda manis tersebut. Dielusnya lengan putih nan mulus itu dengan hati hati. Iris dark brown-nya nampak meredup ketika ia melihat banyaknya selang selang infus yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Ya, kata dokter, itu akan membantu untuk proses kehidupannya. Ya, katanya, hanya katanya.

Tapi buktinya..

"Sudah 2 Bulan.." gumam pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan lirih, suaranya kini sudah bisa dikatakan sangat serak dan nyaris tak terdengar—Yah, mungkin, ini pengaruh atas kesedihannya yang mendalam. Ya, kesedihannya atas sosok di hadapannya ini. "Kau tak merindukan Hyung-mu ini eoh, Zelo?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk membuang semua beban yang menimpanya saat ini, "Ahaha, bodoh! Jung Daehyun bodoh! Tak mungkin dia mendengarku!"

Namja berkulit tan yang bernama Daehyun itu hanya mencoba untuk tertawa dan mencairkan suasana. Namun, apa daya? Tawanya kini adalah tawa yang hambar. Sama sekali tak ada nada keceriaan disana, yang ada adalah tawa penyesalan dan juga kemarahan atas dirinya sendiri. Ya, keceriaannya telah hilang semejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Zelo.." panggil Daehyun pelan, amat teramat sangat pelan. Bahkan Daehyun sendiri pun tak dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku.. merindukanmu.."

_-COMA-_

_Gelap.. _

_Ini gelap.. _

_Aku tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan dan di belakangku_

_Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas dan di bawahku,_

_Aku juga tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di kanan dan di kiriku.. _

_Sebenarnya.. Ini tempat macam apa? _

_'Hahh... Hahh...'_

_Tunggu, Tunggu dulu. _

_Suara apa tadi? _

_Itu seperti.. Suara.._

_Helaan Nafas.. _

_Tapi milik siapakah itu?_

_Milikku kah? _

_Tapi.. kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya? _

_'Deg.. Deg..Deg..'_

_Dan Tunggu, Tunggu. _

_Itu suara apa lagi? _

_Seperti.. 'Degupan jantung' _

_Tapi milik siapakah itu? _

_Milikku kah?_

_Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya? _

_Tuhan, Ini tempat apa? _

_Tuhan kau dimana?_

_Kemana semua orang? Kemana orang orang yang kucintai?_

_Dimana Yongguk hyung?_

_Aku merindukan tingkahnya yang lucu walaupun Konyol itu,_

_Dimana Himchan hyung?_

_Aku merindukan keceriaannya yang membuatku selalu terasa nyaman,_

_Dimana Youngjae hyung?_

_Aku rindu dengan kepeduliannya yang hangat_

_Dimana Jongup hyung?_

_Aku rindu dengan game yang kita mainkan semalam, siapakah yang menang hyung? Aku bahkan susah mengingatnya. _

_Dan dimana.. _

_Dimana.. _

_Daehyun hyung?  
A-Aku.. merindukan kasih sayang dan cinta darinya.. _

_Daehyun hyung.._

_Bukankah kau selalu datang saat aku kesusahan? _

_Saat aku kesepian, biasanya kau akan menghampiriku dan menemaniku, kan?_

_Saat aku sedih, biasanya kau akan menghiburku, bukan? _

_Tapi sekarang kau dimana, Hyung?_

_Aku tak dapat melihat sosokmu.._

_Jangankan melihat, bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar apapun tentangmu._

_Hyung kau dimana? _

_Kau dimana hyung?!_

_Hyung!_

_KAU DIMANA?!_

-COMA-

Lagi lagi sosok bernama jung Daehyun itu memutar kedua bola matanya, menepis arah pandangnya yang selalu tertuju pada sosok kekasihnya yang masih berbaring tak berdaya dengan jeratan selang selang infus yang mengerikan. Justru, keadaan inilah yang menyiksa Daehyun. Ya, dia pikir, sosok kekasihnya, takkan kembali lagi, ya dia pikir, seharusnya, sekarang dia seharusnya beristirahat dengan tenang diatas sana. Namun, karena keegoisannya inilah, dia terus menyiksa sosok kekasihnya dengan selang selang infus dan peralatan medis yang selalu menganggu ketenangannya saat beristirahat.

'Hahh..' untuk yang kelima kalinya jung daehyun ini menghembuskan hela nafas beratnya. Ya berkali kali dia berusaha untuk membuang beban beban yang membebani jiwanya. Ia memutar arah pandangnya lagi menuju sosok kekasih tercinta.

Sebenarnya, sosok itu masih bernafas.

Sebenarnya, degup jantungnya berdegup dengan normal.

Tapi, dia tak kunjung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Dia terjebak antar hidup dan mati.

Terjebak disana, tanpa penerangan maupun yang menemani.

Dan itulah yang menjadi permasalahan Jung Daehyun.

Dia merasa, dia sudah menyiksa sosok itu dengan keegoisannya.

Sebenarnya, Daehyun tau kalau kemungkinan sosok itu sadar presentasenya pun kecil, dan kini dia sudah mengakui semuanya,

dan saat ini..

dia..

"Zelo," panggilnya lagi seraya mengelus rambut dark blue milik sang kekasih, "tenang-lah, chagi, setelah semua selang ini dilepas, kau bisa beristirahat disana,"

dia.. AKAN MENGAKHIRI SEMUANYA.

_-COMA-_

_E-Ehh.._

_Aku mendengar.. suara langkah Daehyun hyung.._

_Ah.. Apakah mungkin? Tapi itu benar kok-_

_Ya! Ya! Ya!_

_Mungkin itu Daehyun hyung! _

_Dan.. Hei hei! _

_Aku bisa merasakan kakiku bergerak.. _

_Ya! Aku akan mengejarmu Daehyun hyung!_

-COMA-

"Se-seharusnya, aku tak membiarkan-mu, pergi sendirian saat itu, Benar kan?" hei, Jung Daehyun! Kau bertingkah bodoh lagi eoh?! Kekasihmu itu tak bisa menjawabmu! Jangankan menjawabmu, mendengarkanmu saja mungkin tak bisa!

"S-Sampai sampai.. kau harus seperti ini,"

kedua manik dark brown milik Daehyun sudah berkaca kaca. Ia segera meruntuki dirinya dan cepat cepat mengucek kedua matanya dan juga menggelengkannya perlahan.

Ya, dia tak boleh menangis.

Dia percaya, kekasihnya pasti melihatnya diatas sana.

Dan dia tak mau kekasihnya sampai tahu kalau dia menangis, hei itu terdengar memalukan.

"Zelo.." ucap Daehyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan setiap linangan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, diraihnya tangan pucat milik zelo. Ya, tangannya yang dulu terasa hangat—kini terasa amat teramat sangat dingin, dikecupnya tangan kekasihnya itu, "Yaya Zelo, tenang, penderitaanmu akan berakhir setelah ini"

_-COMA-_

_Ah lihat! _

_Aku menemukan sebuah gerbang raksasa.. hei!_

_Bukannya di dalam situ.. ada.. seseo-_

_Ehh?!_

_Bukankah itu.._

_itu.. _

_Daehyun hyung?! _

_Hei Daehyun hyungg! Daehyun hyungg! _

_Aish hyungg.. Lihatlah akuu! _

_Aku sudah ada di depan gerbangg!_

_Ukhh.. Kenapa gerbang ini susah sekali dibuka sih!? _

-COMA-

Daehyun segera menyeka air matanya. Ya, dia telah menangis dihadapan kekasihnya. Dan ini adalah sebuah akhir memalukan yang Daehyun berikan pada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, dia tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya, tapi apa boleh buat?

Dilihatnya sosok kekasihnya yang masih berbaring tak berdaya itu untuk terakhir kali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya. Dibelainya dengan perlahan pipi chubby milik kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Membuat kecupan terakhir itu, sangat menyakitkan.

_-COMA-_

_Ahh Hyung! Hei Hyungg! _

_Kau mau kemanaa!? Kenapaa kau berjalan menjauh! _

_Hyungg! Gerbang ini tak bisa dibuka hyungg!_

_Hyung jebal! _

_Jangan tinggalkan aku ditempat ini lagi hyungg!_

_Aku takut gelap hyung!_

_Aku takut sendirian hyungg!_

_A-Aku takut kehilangan dirimu hyung!_

_Aku berjanji hyungg.._

_Aku berjanji.._

_Jika hyung kembali padaku.._

_Aku akan mematuhi semua kata hyung, _

_Aku akan lebih semangat untuk bangun pagi dan membersihkan diri,_

_aku akan lebih semangat membersihkan ruanganku,_

_Aku tidak akan membuat marah hyungdeul lagi.._

_Hyung.. Ayolah hyung.. berbaliklahh.._

_Ku-Kumohon.._

_Tuhan.. berilah aku kekuatan.._

_Aku sedang memohon padamu! Kumohon! _

_Gerbangnya.. Ah.._

_Ini.. akan berakhir.. _

-COMA-

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya, langkahnya gontai ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Langkah-nya terasa berat—sangat berat, tapi dia harus berjalan! Ya, dia harus melakukannya. Dia sudah bertekad. Ya!

Jung Daehyun itu kuat! Ayo, kau pasti bisa melakukan ini.

Ditariknya pelatuk pintu itu. Ia menghela nafas berat lagi, ya, ini benar benar harus diakhiri,

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Choi Junhong.."

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hy-Hyung.."

Tunggu dulu! Suara apa tadi?!

Sekujur tubuh daehyun bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'I-Itukah..'

Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya

dan..

"Hyung jangan pergi.. Temani Zelo saja.."

Dan didapatinya, sosok itu kini telah membuka kedua matanya, serta senyuman hangat,yang siap menerima sosok Daehyun.

"Ze-Zelo!"

Dan kini ia berbalik arah, dan menuju pada harapan awalnya.

Ya, dan sekarang..

Kisah ini sudah berakhir bukan?

**THE END**

**Mian Kalo Gaje ya._. Aku lagi senang sama Lagu COMA.**

**Mnn.. kalo mau kontak ke Twitter ya^w^)o**

**Uname : .baekzel**


End file.
